


Silence

by Viscariafields



Series: Leandra Hawke [31]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Art, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscariafields/pseuds/Viscariafields
Summary: Hawke's children have never been silent a day in their life, so when she wakes up to a quiet house, she goes out looking for them.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Leandra Hawke [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462840
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Silence

****

**Art by[Lethendralis-Paints](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/lethendralis-paints/628065949641228288) on tumblr! **

It was the silence that woke her up. Hawke closed her mouth—not like the couch lacked for drool these days, anyway—and looked about their little bungalow.

It was never this quiet.

The last five years had had maybe four solid minutes of silence, and the last three years had none at all. Hawke whipped her head around, the house clearly empty, and ran out the door grabbing only her daggers.

Outside she heard the wind, and farther off the ocean waves. Were there children’s voices in the breeze? Not a one of them had stopped squabbling for a second since birth. Barefoot, she followed the path down to the beach, away from their secluded and hidden home, her heart pounding in her chest.

She found Ricky’s doll first, discarded with the carelessness of a toddler, but at least she knew she was on their trail. And there, she saw them. Fenris, back propped up against a tree, Markus under one arm, Ricky having claimed his knee. Andy had wedged herself between her father and the dog, who was the only one to open her eyes and give Hawke a greeting with a gently wagging tail. 

Not lost, taken, dead, or missing—the five of them were fast asleep, simultaneously for what felt like the first time ever. Six, if Hawke counted herself just a few minutes ago. And Maker, all she wanted to do was join them, climb on top of them and sleep for the next five years at least, but she knew any action from her at all would break this spell. So she watched, her heart welling up to be ten times its usual size in her chest, as her family napped in the sunshine.

It was Fenris who woke up first, blinking slowly at her.

“I thought to tire them out and let you rest,” he said by way of explanation, his voice raspy with slumber.

Mission accomplished, if she was any judge. “Can you move at all?” she asked.

“Every limb has fallen asleep.”

Hawke laughed and took Markus from his arms, accepting his little whines of indignation as she set him on his wobbly legs. Andy woke next with an irritated sigh, and Ricky stayed fast asleep as he was plucked from Fenris’s knee.

“We’ll all be up until dawn now, won’t we?” Hawke muttered, shepherding everyone home. Fenris put his arm around her shoulders, and she knew she would not have it any other way.


End file.
